This invention relates generally to office accessories and relates more particularly to a desk console, or a desk console system, wherein a plurality of desktop items are held in an orderly arrangement. Such a desk console is commonly positioned upon the surface of an office desk to enhance the appearance of the desk and is generally elongated in shape with its desktop items arranged in a line extending from one of its ends to the other. Desktop items which can be utilized in such a desk console include such items as a pen and a corresponding pen base, a pencil tray, a paper clip tray, a calendar and a corresponding supporting base, an ashtray, a memo pad and a corresponding supporting base, a calculator and a corresponding base, and a clock.
Desk consoles include a plurality of desktop items and a carrier having a plurality of compartments or receptacles in which the desktop items are supported. Conventional console carriers include a preselected number of receptacles for holding a preselected number of desktop items, and each carrier receptacle is of such a shape to closely accept a desktop item of a predetermined size and shape.
Presently, the shapes and sizes of desktop items for use with console carriers are not standard throughout the industry, and it is not uncommon that even from a single supplier, the size of one desktop item, such as a pen base, is not the same as that of another type of item, such as an ashtray. Therefore, the selection of desktop items for a console commonly requires the selection of a console carrier specifically designed to hold the selected desktop items, and the selection of a console carrier commonly requires the selection of desktop items specifically designed to be held by the receptacles of the selected carrier.
A limitation associated with a conventional desk console relates to its inflexibility as to the number of desktop items which it holds. More specifically, a conventional console does not accomodate the addition of a desktop item to the arrangement of items held therein nor does it accomodate the removal of a desktop item from the arrangement of items held therein. Thus, if after a desk console is obtained, a desktop item is desired to be added to the arrangement of desktop items held therein or a desktop item in the console arrangement is desired to be removed therefrom so that the remaining items in the arrangement are orderly displayed, another carrier is required.
Another limitation associated with a conventional desk console relates to its inflexibility in regard to the order of the desktop items arranged therein. More specifically, a conventional console cannot accomodate a rearrangement of its desktop items. Thus, if after a desk console is purchased, the order of desktop items in the arrangement of items is desired to be changed, another carrier is required.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a desk console element for holding a single desktop item and which can be connected to a like element for comprising a desk console and which, when connected thereto, can be disconnected therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a desk console element which can be connected to and disconnected from a like element with relative ease.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a desk console element for use in a desk console which enables such console to accomodate the addition of a desktop item to and the removal of a desktop item from the arrangement of items held in the console.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a desk console element which, when utilized in a desk console including an assembly of like elements, accomodates a change in the order of desktop items in the console.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a desk console which accomodates the addition of a desktop item to and the removal of a desktop item from the arrangement of items held therein.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide such a desk console wherein the order of desktop items in its arrangement of items can be changed.